La Flamme de l'Envie
by Azzarine
Summary: Roy Mustang est furieux, après le combat contre Pride, il est estropié, s'ajoute à tout cela la pression de son boulot. Mais une surprise va lui tomber dessus une nuit où il ne peut pas dormir... RoyEnvy. Yaoi et Viol. OS FIC TERMINEE


**Bonsoir tout le monde ! Il est 23h et oui je sais, j'ai dit pas plus tard que cet apres-midi que je reviendrais avec un Ed/Roy mais là, j'ai pas pu resister en fait. J'ai tapé ce Roy/Envy en deux heures tout à l'heure et je vous le publie juste avant d'aller au dodo.**

**Voilà, aller, gros kiss à tout le monde ! Et bonne nuit ! lol !**

**Phenix**

_**READ, ENJOY & REVIEWS**_ ! Kiss !

Disclaimer : Les persos de Fullmetal Alchemist ne sont malheureusement pas à moi. Je ne possède que l'histoire completement tordue et je ne me fait pas sousous avec. Voilà !

* * *

_**ATTENTION **! Cette fic contient du Yaoi pur, des relations entre hommes imagées donc si vous n'aimez pas, allez-vous-en vite ! Contient aussi un viol !_

* * *

Roy Mustang faisant les cents pas dans son bureau, longeant la fenêtre, un coup à droite, un coup à gauche, une main dans le dos l'autre enserrant le pommeau d'argent de sa canne, sous le regard un peu anxieux de Riza Hawkeye qui continuait néanmoins à travailler.

Cela faisait depuis son arrivée, à sept heures trente, que le jeune Général de Brigade Roy Mustang tournait en rond devant sa fenêtre.

Lassée, Hawkeye finit par prendre une pile de dossiers qu'elle laissa bruyamment tomber à plat sur son bureau. Mustang sursauta et la regarda en fronçant son unique sourcil, l'autre étant caché par un grand bandeau qui dissimulait également l'œil abîmé du jeune homme brun.

> Hawkeye, vous serez priée de faire un peu moins de bruit, dit Mustang.

Hawkeye le regarda et sa mâchoire se crispa. Elle reprit les dossiers, les tassa doucement pour les mettre droits puis elle dit :

> Ecoutez, Général…

> Non, vous, écoutez, coupa Mustang. Je sais parfaitement ce que vous allez me dire et il est hors de question que j'envoie quelqu'un là-bas pour les ramener ! Ils savent parfaitement se débrouiller tout seuls, ils sont Alchimistes, oui ou non ?

> Oui, mais… tenta Hawkeye.

> Mais rien, Hawkeye, maintenant, reprenez votre travail et en silence.

Mustang tapa de sa canne sur le sol et ses doigts se crispèrent sur le pommeau d'argent. Il fit soudain volte-face et quitta le bureau. Hawkeye soupira quand la porte claqua. Elle se rouvrit une minute plus tard, laissant passer un Havoc surprit qui la questionna du regard.

> Je n'ai rien fait, dit Hawkeye en levant les mains.

> Je suis sûr du contraire, dit Havoc en se laissant tomber sur une chaise. Tu lui as encore parlé d'Edward et Alphonse, non ?

> Non, dit Hawkeye. Il ne m'en a pas laissé le temps.

Havoc soupira puis dit :

> Quelque part, je suis d'accord avec toi, Riza… C'est vrai que ça va faire trois semaines qu'on n'a pas de nouvelle des frères Elric… Mais d'un autre coté, le Général a raison… Ils savent se débrouiller tout seul…

> Mais quand même, dit Riza. Trois semaines c'est long… Il devait nous contacter le cinq, on est le vingt-six et nous n'avons toujours pas de nouvelles…

> Je t'accorde que c'est long mais s'ils n'ont pas donné de nouvelles c'est qu'ils sont occupés… Ils sont peut-être en train de se bagarrer avec on ne sait quelle chose Alchimique… des Homonculus peut-être…

Riza haussa les épaules puis soupira. Havoc descendit les pieds de son bureau et se remit au travail.

De son côté, Mustang ruminait. Assit sur les marches qui donnaient dans l'arrière-cour intérieure de la caserne, il massait sa jambe droite dont la hanche le faisait souffrir. Depuis ce maudit combat comme Pride, il était obligé de se balader avec cette foutue canne sans quoi il ne pouvait pas marcher. Et c'était sans compter son œil borgne. Son si beau visage, défiguré par cet affreux bandeau qui lui mangeait la moitié du visage.

> J'enrage ! dit-il soudain en tapant sa canne sur le sol.

Un soldat qui passait par-là sursauta puis fila sans demander son reste. Le fait que le Général de Brigade Mustang soit sujet aux sautes d'humeur depuis son accident, avait fait le tour de la caserne en moins de deux et ainsi, la plupart des hommes gravitant autour de lui l'évitaient soigneusement quand ils ne pouvaient faire autrement. Seule Hawkeye arrivait encore à le supporter et encore, pas toujours. Depuis trois semaines, elle s'était bien gardée de le remettre à sa place, son cher Mustang, mais elle en mourrait d'envie.

Regardant le ciel bleu, Mustang soupira puis se leva en grimaçant. Il fit quelques pas dans la cours puis revint dans la caserne et regarda à nouveau vers le ciel. Il crut alors voir le visage d'Edward se dessiner dans un nuage solitaire qui passait par-là mais il secoua la tête et retourna dans son bureau où il s'excusa auprès d'Hawkeye de son comportement peu digne d'un homme de son rang.

La journée s'écoula sans autre incident et, à la nuit, Mustang ne fut pas fâché de remonter enfin dans son appartement, situé au-dessus de la caserne. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et soudain, il fut assaillit de souvenirs. Il secoua la tête pour se débarrasser des images de Pride, du feu, d'un crâne, du colonel Franck Archer mi-humain mi-robot essayant de le tuer… Se prenant la tête à deux mains, il sentit une larme glisser sur sa joue droite et il se mit à pleurer. Depuis ce maudit affrontement, il faisait des cauchemars terribles dans lesquels il mourrait toujours à la fin. Il se réveillait alors en sursaut, réalisait qu'il était en sécurité dans son lit à la caserne de Central City mais ne parvenait plus à s'endormir avant le matin et le réveil se mettait alors à sonner : il était temps de se lever et redevenir le Général de Brigade. Résultat, Mustang dormait trois heures par nuit, rarement plus, et de ce fait, il était à bout. Venait s'ajouter à tout cela l'absence de nouvelles des frères Elric, la rumeur qui circulerait comme quoi des Homonculus auraient étés vus en ville, le fait que Shou Tucker soit à demi-animal et que le laboratoire numéro 5 ait été partiellement détruit.

Mustang se redressa et passa une main sur son œil unique. Il alla ensuite dans sa salle de bain et retira son bandeau en gardant les yeux fermés. Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage, se sécha puis remit son bandeau et rouvrit les yeux. Il se regarda un moment dans le miroir puis soupira et retourna dans la chambre et posa sa veste d'uniforme. Il tira ensuite sa chemise de son pantalon et défit les premiers boutons pour pouvoir respirer et il alla se planter devant sa fenêtre qui donnait sur la cour devant la caserne. Il soupira. Tous les soirs il aimerait voir les ombres disparates des deux frères franchir les grilles de la caserne, mais non, depuis trois semaines, il n'y avait rien, pas une lettre ni même un coup de téléphone, rien.

Mustang soupira. Quand Ed rentrera, il peut être sûr qu'il se prendra la plus belle tancée de sa vie, foi de Mustang !

Après cette promesse, Mustang se coucha avec la hantise de refaire encore cet affreux cauchemar, ce qui ne manqua pas.

Trois heures du matin, indiquait le réveil, quand Mustang s'assit dans son lit en prenant une grande respiration. Il avait le corps couvert de sueur et, d'un geste fébrile, il porta ses mains à son torse pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas blessé. Heureusement, son torse glabre était intact et le jeune Général soupira. Il se leva et alla à la salle de bains, il s'aspergea le visage d'eau puis retourna à son lit mais pas pour se coucher. Non, il s'habilla, s'empara de sa canne et quitta son appartement. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air.

Sortant devant la caserne, il fit quelques pas mal assurés à cause de sa hanche qui le faisait souffrir, puis il s'assit sur les escaliers et regarda la lune qui jouait à cache-cache avec les nuages. Il soupira et regarda sa canne dont le pommeau brilla à la lueur de la lune. Il se souvenait quand le médecin de l'hôpital militaire était entré un matin avec une canne de ce genre en lui disant qu'il n'aurait plus le loisir de gambader ni de faire le pitre comme il aimait le faire avant.

> Tch ! fit-il soudain. Je ne peux même plus marcher alors…

Il reposa la canne contre sa cuisse et soupira en regardant devant lui, le moral dans les chaussettes. Tout à coup, quelque chose attira son attention : un bruit précipité, un bruit de pas.

Regardant autour de lui, Mustang sentit son cœur s'accélérer, tout était noir autour de lui, les coins d'ombre que la lune ne pouvait éclairer dans sa position actuelle donnaient l'impression de trous noirs qui allaient vous attirer comme un papillon par la lumière.

Tendant l'oreille, Mustang n'entendit que le silence et soudain, une ombre lui tomba dessus. Il poussa un cri et prit un coup de poing dans la mâchoire en dévalant l'escalier. Son épaule craqua désagréablement, de même que sa hanche et, quand il ne bougea plus, il sentit quelque chose de lourd sur lui, qui lui bloquait les bras le long du corps.

Fronçant les sourcils, il essaya de reconnaître la silhouette sombre assise sur lui et soudain, des ombres s'allongèrent, comme libérées d'une capuche, et Mustang dit :

> Mais je te reconnais ! Tu es l'Homonculus de l'Envie !

En effet, Envy étais assit sur Mustang, lui bloquant un bras avec son genou gauche et lui tenant solidement l'autre par le poignet.

> Et toi t'es qui ? demanda Envy d'une voix sifflante, comme fatiguée.

> Général de Brigade Roy Mustang, dit Mustang. Et j'ordonne de me lâcher sur-le-champ car je souffre le martyr !

Sur ce, il se redressa en bourrant Envy qui gémit et se retrouva à demi affalé sur les marches, le souffle court.

Mustang se saisit se sa canne et se releva en grimaçant. Il massa sa mâchoire endolorie puis se tourna vers l'Homonculus qui gisait sur le flanc, la respiration saccadée.

Mustang fronça les sourcils puis il s'approcha et donna un petit coup de canne dans les côtes de l'Homonculus qui gémit.

> Dégage… dit alors Envy.

> Oh non, dit Mustang en se baissant maladroitement.

Il saisit l'Homonculus par le poignet et le mit debout en un geste. Envy vacilla et Mustang le saisit par le bras. Il sentit alors l'os du bras et il dit :

> Tu as l'air d'être affamé…

> Laisse-moi ! dit Envy en bousculant Mustang qui s'appuya sur sa canne pour ne pas tomber.

> Dis-donc, dit Mustang. C'est toi qui m'es tombé dessus, oublie pas non plus ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux et surtout, qu'est-ce que tu fiche dans l'enceinte de la caserne de Central City ? Tu sais que je peux te faire jeter en prison ?

Envy bougonna quelque chose puis soudain, les lampes du hall s'éclairèrent et Mustang regarda sa montre. Il était six heures, les premiers soldats se levaient.

> Viens, dit alors Mustang en prenant le poignet de l'Homonculus.

Envy se laissa entraîner derrière le bâtiment et Mustang l'y fit entrer en le traînant derrière lui. D'un coup de coude, il alluma les lampes de la petite pièce sans fenêtres où ils se trouvaient, puis il verrouilla la porte et demanda :

> Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

> Rien, dit Envy.

Il se laissa tomber sur un tonneau en soupirant et Mustang se dirigea vers une caisse en boitant. Il l'ouvrit, prit une petite miche de pain et la lança à l'Homonculus qui l'attrapa au vol en questionnant le militaire du regard.

> Mange ça et répond après, dit Mustang en s'asseyant sur une caisse et entendant sa jambe dans une grimace de douleur.

Envy déchira le pain et le mangea du bout des lèvres en regardant Mustang du coin de l'œil. Quand celui-ci s'appuya le dos contre une autre caisse en fermant les yeux, l'Homonculus se mit à dévorer goulûment le pain et Mustang ouvrit un œil. Il eut un petit sourire puis il se redressa et appuya sur sa jambe abîmée.

> Alors ? demanda-t-il en regardant l'Homonculus. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans l'enceinte d'une caserne militaire au risque de te faire prendre ?

Envy pinça les lèvres puis le regarda et se leva. Il se tourna dos à Mustang et étendit les bras. Le jeune militaire fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir l'Homonculus, puis celui-ci dit :

> Je ne suis plus un Homonculus.

Mustang mit quelques secondes à encaisser, puis il demanda ce que toute personne normalement constituée demanderait dans ce genre cas :

> Hein ?

Envy fit face à Mustang et ajouta :

> Après être passé derrière la Porte, expliqua Envy. J'ai trouvé Hohenheim le Lumineux.

> Le père d'Edward et Alphonse ?

Envy hocha la tête et reprit :

> Et le mien aussi.

> Quoi ?

> Je suis un Elric, dit Envy. Hohenheim est mon père et Dante ma mère. Je suis né il y a cent deux ans et je suis mort d'un empoisonnement. Ils ont voulu me faire revivre mais voilà ce qu'ils ont eut.

Mustang hocha la tête puis Envy ajouta :

> Après avoir passé la Porte, je suis donc tombé sur Hohenheim le Lumineux mais ce n'était pas lui, enfin je n'en étais pas certain. Je voyais une ombre qui lui ressemblait, j'entendais sa voix mais c'est tout. Je l'ai appelé et il a répondu qu'il ne voulait pas que je me retrouve au même endroit que lui. Il alors frappé ses mains l'une contre l'autre et a usé de l'Alchimie pour me repousser. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais au beau milieu d'un champ, complètement perdu. J'ai erré des jours en volant pour manger. Je me suis fait attaquer par les gens que je volais et je me suis même prit plusieurs balles dans le corps mais apparemment, même en étant devenu Humain, comme je l'ai compris en voulant changer d'apparence pour me cacher et en n'y arrivant pas, j'avais gardé la faculté de me régénérer.

Il continua de raconter comment il avait ensuite réussit à monter dans un train venant à Central City, comment il avait faim et comment il s'est retrouvé dans la caserne.

> Je pensais demander de l'aide à Edward et je t'ai prit pour lui, en fait… acheva Envy en s'asseyant.

Mustang resta encore un moment silencieux – il n'avait rien dit depuis le début des explications de l'Homonculus – puis il dit :

> Je n'ai pas de nouvelles d'Edward depuis trois semaines. Ils sont partis, Alphonse et lui, en mission pour deux semaines, ils devaient nous envoyer un rapport le cinq et nous n'avons toujours rien reçu. Mais c'est peut-être mieux que tu sois tombé, c'est le cas de le dire, sur moi. Ed t'aurait peut-être mit en morceaux avant de t'écouter parler.

Envy se contenta de hocher la tête puis il dit :

> Et pourquoi pas toi ?

> Tu as vu dans l'état où je suis à cause de ton copain Pride ? Je peux à peine marcher et je n'ai plus qu'un œil de valide. Je n'aurais jamais eut la force de te mettre à terre, même en étant faible comme tu l'es présentement.

> Mais j'imagine que maintenant, tu va me jeter dans une prison et me laisser pourrir, non ? Après tout, j'ai encore l'apparence d'un monstre…

> Mais tu es humain, maintenant, dit Mustang en se levant.

Envy en fit autant et Mustang s'approcha de lui, un peu au goût de l'Homonculus qui recula dos au mur.

> Tu as peur de moi ? demanda Mustang. C'est la meilleure… Tu me pique ma canne, je tombe et je suis incapable de me relever…

Envy loucha sur ladite canne puis détourna la tête, et Mustang sourit.

> Aller, va, viens avec moi.

> Où on va ?

> Chez moi, dit Mustang. Tu va manger et te reposer quelques temps, ok ? Je n'ai aucune envie de te faire du mal, du moment que tu te tiens tranquille, du moins.

Envy le regarda puis il finit par acquiescer et il suivit le jeune Général jusqu'au bâtiment principal. Heureusement, ils ne croisèrent personne, tous les militaires étant en train de prendre leur petit-déjeuner au mez.

> Fait comme chez toi, dit Mustang en entrant dans la petite chambre qu'il occupait au-dessus de son bureau. C'est petit mais c'est plus grand que les appartements d'un Colonel. Tu trouveras de quoi manger dans le frigidaire. Je te laisse mais je te fais confiance, tu ne quitte pas cet endroit et tu ne parle à personne, ok ?

Envy pinça les lèvres puis il hocha la tête. Il avait trop besoin de cette aide pour s'amuser à faire le pitre dans l'appartement du jeune militaire.

> Je remonte à midi, dit Mustang en ouvrant la porte.

Envy ne dit rien et regarda la porte une fois refermée. Il entendit un tour de clef puis il inspecta autour de lui.

En face de la porte, il y avait un grand lit deux places aux draps en vrac. A deux mètres à côté, la fenêtre et entre, contre le mur qui faisant l'angle avec la fenêtre, une grosse armoire dont une des portes bâillait, laissant voir une brochette d'uniformes bleus tous identiques.

Envy regarda ensuite à sa droite et avisa un coin cuisine. Il s'y rendit et ouvrit les placards un à un en sortant de quoi manger. Il alla ensuite s'installer sur le lit et il engloutit la nourriture qu'il avait entassée devant lui.

Quand il eut l'estomac bien plein, il se roula en boule et s'endormit.

A midi, et après avoir rabroué plusieurs de ses soldats, Mustang, de fort mauvaise humeur, remonta chez lui pour déjeuner en paix. Il se figea en découvrant les papiers et sachets vides qui jonchaient sont lit, mais la vue de l'Homonculus endormi, roulé en boule comme un chat l'attendrit et il soupira.

Il rangea les déchets puis s'approcha du lit et s'y assit. Le poids sur le matelas réveilla Envy qui regarda Mustang dans bouger. Ce dernier approcha alors une main du visage du garçon et repoussa les longues mèches vertes, retenues par un bandeau noir.

Envy se tourna sur le dos et la main de Mustang glissa sur sa joue puis le long de son bras. Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent dans les yeux puis soudain, Envy se détourna et se leva. Il s'enferma dans la salle de bain et Mustang soupira. Il devait vraiment être en manque d'affection pour se laisser aller ainsi avec un garçon…

Quand Envy revint, Mustang était installé sur un des tabourets qui s'alignaient devant le bar. Une assiette était posée devant lui, et il picorait du bout des lèvres ce qu'elle contenait, le regard dans le vague.

Mustang entendit l'Homonculus approcher et il tourna la tête vers lui avant de pivoter entièrement sur le tabouret. Il appuya sa canne sur le sol puis se leva et s'approcha d'Envy qui fait un détour et alla s'asseoir en tailleur sur le lit.

> Tu as peur de moi ? demanda Mustang en fronçant les sourcils.

> Non, dit Envy. Mais il y a quelque chose qui émane de toi qui me donne la nausée.

> Ha bon ? Et quoi donc ? Est-ce mon Alchimie qui te dérange ?

> Peut-être, dit Envy avec un haussement d'épaules.

Mustang regarda ensuite la pendule accrochée au mur et il saisit sa veste sur le bar. Il l'endossa et Envy le regarda faire. Mustang partit ensuite et donna un tour de clef à la porte. Envy se laissa ensuite tomber au milieu des coussins et en saisit un qu'il serra dans ses bras, contre son torse, en soupirant.

Ce n'était pas l'Alchimie de Mustang qui le dérangeait, mais l'impression qu'il avait envie de quelque chose d'urgent, quelque chose que le jeune Général n'avait pas eut depuis longtemps.

Envy se tourna sur le côté et regarda la porte fermée de l'appartement. Il soupira puis s'assit.

Finalement, il aurait peut-être mieux valut qu'il tombe sur quelqu'un d'autre que sur Mustang car il avait l'impression que quelque chose de désagréable allait de passer.

Plusieurs jour s'écoulèrent ensuite et Envy, non contente de piller les réserves de nourriture de Mustang, commençait également à devenir casse-pieds. Il voulait sortir mais Mustang le lui interdisait et prenait soin de quitter l'appartement en fermant la porte à clef.

Un matin, quand Envy se réveilla, Mustang était encore là, couché à l'autre bout du matelas, un bras dans le vide, et l'Homonculus s'en étonna.

Dormir dans le même lit qu'un garçon, il s'en fichait pas mal, de plus, c'était le lit ou le parquet et, à bien choisir, il préférait encore partager le lit avec Mustang plutôt que de passer ses nuits à se tourner pour essayer en vain d'attendrir le parquet.

Revenant à Mustang, Envy se décala vers lui et le brun soupira soudain. Il ramena son bras contre son torse puis se tourna sur le dos et frotta son œil gauche de son poing.

> 'jour… marmonna-t-il en voyant Envy.

L'Homonculus recula et Mustang s'assit. Il s'étira les bras puis bâilla largement et Envy demanda :

> Tu bosse pas aujourd'hui ?

> Dimanche… marmonna Mustang. Dodo… dit-il ensuite en retombant sur les oreillers.

Il tira à lui les couvertures et se rendormit. Envy le regarda un moment puis jeta un œil sur le réveil posé du côté de Mustang. Il affichait huit heures, aussi décida-t-il de rester encore couché un moment. Il se rallongea et tira les couvertures à lui. Mustang grogna puis soudain, il se tourna et entoura de ses bras la taille d'Envy qui se figea.

> Bouge de là, gronda l'Homonculus en repoussant les bras. Je suis pas un doudou…

Mustang se tourna sur le dos et Envy se roula en boule sous les couvertures en marmonnant. Il ne tarda pas à se rendormir.

Mustang se réveilla deux heures plus tard. Le soleil éclairait la chambre, s'efforçant de la réchauffer, et Mustang se tourna sur le ventre en coinçant ses bras sous son oreiller. Il repoussa les cheveux d'Envy qui s'étalaient tout autour de leur propriétaire, puis, se redressant sur les coudes, Mustang s'approcha d'Envy. Il contempla le visage endormi de l'Homonculus puis avança une main et effleura la joue pâle. Envy remua et Mustang rangea vite sa main mais l'Homonculus se contenta de se déplier et de resserrer les couvertures autour de lui. Il eut alors un violent frisson, et Mustang sourit légèrement. Il se rallongea et s'approcha du dos de l'Homonculus. Il passa un bras sur la taille du garçon, et le tira doucement à lui. La peau d'Envy fut parcourue de frisson contre elle toucha le torse de Mustang, mais l'Homonculus ne broncha pas. Mustang resserra son étreinte puis ferma les yeux et se rendormit. Envy ouvrit ensuite les yeux et regarda la main posée à plat sur son torse recouvert d'un large T-shirt. Il n'osa pas se retourner pour voir Mustang, de peur de le réveiller, puis soudain, il se décida et se tourna rapidement sur l'autre flanc. Il se blottit contre le torse du jeune militaire qui resserra sa prise, et il se rendormit.

Ce furent des coups sourds contre la porte qui les réveillèrent. Mustang d'abord, puis Envy quand celui-ci quitta le lit, provoquant de ce fait un grand courant d'air froid qui frit frissonner l'Homonculus.

> Quoi ? demanda Mustang d'une voix forte, assit au bord du lit, encore dans le cirage. Putain, c'est dimanche, vous pouvez pas me foutre la paix ?

> C'est Hawkeye, mon Général, répondit la voix douce d'Hawkeye. On a reçu le rapport d'Edward Elric…

Mustang se redressa, regarda la porte puis frotta son œil et se leva. Il enfila une chemise puis alla ouvrir et Envy se tassa dans le lit, mais Mustang n'ouvrit pas la porte en grand. Il l'ouvrit juste assez pour voir Hawkeye, du reste, il n'ôta même pas la chaîne qui fermait la porte.

> C'est son rapport ? demanda-t-il. Et qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? Il sait qu'il va se prendre une sacrée savonnée en rentrant ?

> Il n'en parle pas, Général, dit Hawkeye. Il dit juste qu'ils ont eut des soucis avec les habitants du village où ils étaient, et qu'ils se sont retrouvés enfermés pendant plusieurs jours avant qu'on ne les relâche.

> Plusieurs jours ? dit Mustang. Un mois, Hawkeye, ça fait un mois qu'il devait nous envoyer ce putain de rapport !

Hawkeye ne dit rien et Mustang reprit, plus calme :

> Posez ça sur mon bureau, je verrais demain.

> Demain ? Vous ne comptez pas quitter votre appartement aujourd'hui ?

> C'est dimanche, Hawkeye, dit Mustang. Et je ne suis pas censé travailler ce jour-là, pigé ? Aller, du balai maintenant, j'aimerais bien pioncer encore un peu.

Sur ce, il ferma la porte et revint vers le lit où il se laissa tomber en soupirant. Il grimaça à cause de sa jambe et Envy se redressa.

> Ta jambe te fait mal ? demanda-t-il.

Mustang hocha la tête puis il s'allongea et regarda Envy qui rougit.

> Tu sais, pour tout à l'heure… dit-il sans regarder le jeune militaire. Je…

> T'inquiète, dit alors Mustang en posant une main sur l'épaule de l'Homonculus. Je vais pas te faire une montagne parce que tu avais froid…

Il attira alors le garçon à lui et Envy se rallongea. Mustang ajouta :

> Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à ça, hein ?

Envy ne répondit pas. Mustang se redressa soudain et Envy se retourna couché sur le dos, Mustang au-dessus de lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que l'Alchimiste de Flammes l'embrassait et glissait une main son T-shirt.

> A… Arrête Mustang… dit alors Envy en le repoussant. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

> Chut… dit Mustang.

Il embrassa alors le garçon dans le cou et glissa sa main sur les cuisses serrées de l'Homonculus. Il remonta puis glissa sa main sous l'élastique du short qui servait de pyjama u garçon, et celui-ci contracta violemment son ventre.

> Mu… stang… Non, je… dit Envy. Ha ! Non, pas là…

Mustang caressait à présent le sexe au repos de l'Homonculus et quand il le prit dans sa main, Envy poussa un cri de surprise et se mordit la lèvre. Mustang repoussa ensuite les draps et se glissa entre les jambes du garçon. Il se redressa et saisit les genoux serrés d'Envy. Il le lui écarta de force puis se pencha et effleura de ses lèvres le ventre archi plat de l'Homonculus qui se cambra en gémissant.

> Non, Mustang, arrête ! dit soudain Envy en le saisissant par les épaules. Je ne veux pas… Dégage….

Mustang se redressa alors et saisit les poignets d'Envy. Il saisit sa ceinture accrochée à la tête du lit et lia les poignets du garçon avant de fixer le tout à la tête de lit.

Envy tira sur les liens, soudain complètement paniqué. Il n'avait jamais ressentit la peur et la vue de cet homme qui se délectait de sa peau lui donna la nausée.

Mustang ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, mais il sentait con corps brûler à l'intérieur. Il tira sur le short d'Envy, le vira d'un geste du bras puis plaqua les genoux du garçon sur le matelas en souriant à la vue qui s'offrait à lui.

Envy cria quand il sentit la langue de Mustang sur son sexe. Il ferma les yeux quand le jeune militaire prit le membre dressé dans sa bouche et le caressa de sa langue. Mais quand Mustang enfonça un doigt dans son intimité, il hurla et se débattit.

> Arête ! cria-t-il. Arrête, je ne veux pas !

Mustang se redressa en passant son poignet sur sa bouche et il regarda Envy. Il lui sourit puis l'embrassa et glissa à nouveau ses doigts dans l'intimité du garçon qui se débattit à nouveau. Il glissa trois doigts à l'intérieur de l'Homonculus et celui-ci cria mais sa voix fut étouffée par la bouche de Mustang sur la sienne. Ce dernier retira ensuite ses doigts et brisa le baiser. Il retourna ensuite s'occuper du sexe dressé et Envy se mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang pour ne pas gémir. Seulement, les caresses du jeune homme eurent raison de lui et il se libéra violemment. Mustang eut juste le temps de se redresser qu'un jet pâle atterrissait sur son ventre. Il sourit en essuyant la semence avec un morceau du drap, puis Envy ouvrit de grands yeux en le voyant sortir son sexe dressé, énorme, de son caleçon.

> Non… dit-il. Non, pas ça, je t'en supplie. Non, Mustang, non… NOOOOOONNNNN !

Mustang le pénétra violemment et Envy hurla de douleur en tirant sur les liens qui lui maintenant les poignets. D'un violent coup de reins, Mustang s'enfonça encore plus profondément en l'Homonculus qui cria à nouveau. Il se retira ensuite et Envy se mit à pleurer. Il cria ensuite à chaque coup de reins, et quand Mustang jouit, Envy fut prit d'une violente nausée. Mustang se retira ensuite et quitta le lit. Il ne prit même pas la peine de défaire les liens du garçon et alla se chercher un verre d'eau à la cuisine. Quand il revint, il trouva Envy, blanc comme un linge, immobile, recroquevillé sur le lit, les poignets en sang à force de tirer sur la ceinture de cuir qui lui avait entaillé les chairs.

Il y avait aussi du sang sur les draps et Mustang s'approcha. Il posa son verre sur le sol et s'agenouilla sur le lit. Il écarta les cuisses d'Envy et vit le sang mêlé au sperme qui ruisselait lentement de l'intimité de l'Homonculus.

> Pourquoi ? demanda faiblement Envy sans bouger. Pourquoi tu m'a fait ça… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter une telle torture… Tu m'a violé….

Mustang regarda le garçon aux longs cheveux verts puis soudain, il sentit un violent remord lui prendre la poitrine, et il tira sur la ceinture qui se défit. Il tira ensuite Envy à lui et le prit dans ses bras. Envy se mit à pleurer à gros sanglots et Mustang ferma les yeux. Il avait envie de se frapper, il n'avait pas réalisé ce qu'il avait fait jusqu'à qu'il voit le sang et qu'Envy ne lui dise qu'il l'avait violé.

Saisissant les couvertures, il enveloppa Envy et le tint étroitement serré contre lui. Envy pleura tout son soûl durant de longues minutes, lové dans les bras de son sauveur devenu ensuite violeur. Il avait envie de repousser ce torse humide, il avait envie de le frapper jusqu'à ce que le sang gicle, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à le faire. Ce torse lui avait donné de la chaleur le matin-même, et aussi plusieurs jours avant… Ce torse appartenait à une personne qui lui avait donné une miche de pain quand il pensait mourir de faim, une nuit où il s'était introduit dans l'enceinte de la caserne dans le but de voler de la nourriture… Ce torse avait une odeur si douce, même après un violent effort comme ce qu'il venait de se passer… Cette odeur était la même sur les draps du lit, c'était celle du Général de Brigade Roy Mustang, c'était celle de son sauveur… non, il ne pouvait pas frapper celui qui lui avait permit de vivre encore quelque temps en le prenant sous son aile, non, il ne pouvait pas…

Sentant l'Homonculus bouger contre lui, Mustang desserra son étreinte et regarda Envy. Celui-ci gardait les yeux baissés sur son T-shirt froissé qu'il tirait de sorte à cacher son intimité. Ses poignets ensanglantés firent un choc au jeune militaire qui se leva brusquement, provoquant la surprise de l'Homonculus. Celui-ci fut encore plus surprit quand Mustang l'enleva dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la salle de bains. Il le fit asseoir au bord d'un meuble contenant d'épaisses serviettes de bain blanches, puis il prit dans une armoire une bouteille, du coton et des bandages. Sans un mot, ensuite, il soigna les plaies dues à la brûlure du cuir, puis il se leva et dit un peu rudement :

> J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

Il quitta la salle de bain et Envy sentit soudain qu'il ne devait pas le laisser partir. Il se leva, ignorant la douleur fulgurante dans ses reins, il tituba jusqu'au lit. Mustang avait déjà enfilé son pantalon bleu et était en train de mettre ses bottes quand Envy tomba à genoux devant lui, le visage couvert de sueur, et qu'il dit :

> Ne… Ne t'en va pas, Mustang…

Envy fronça ensuite les sourcils et s'agrippa au lit. Mustang le regarda et Envy ajouta faiblement :

> Ne me laisse… pas… tout seul… maintenant…

Il s'effondra soudain et Mustang se jeta sur lui. Il l'assit puis se leva et le prit dans ses bras. Il le déposa sur le lit, lui ôta son T-shirt froissé et souillé de sueur, puis il l'enveloppa dans les draps et s'assit au bord du lit.

Il le contempla un moment puis lui caressa le visage, et Envy gémit.

Quand l'Homonculus revint à lui, il mit quelques secondes à rassembler ses souvenirs et son corps se chargea de tout faire revenir au triple galop.

Gémissant de douleur, il se tourna sur le dos et regarda autour de lui. Il remarqua alors que le lit avait été refait entièrement, et qu'il portait un T-shirt propre qui sentait encore la lessive utilisée par la blanchisserie de la caserne.

Regardant autour de lui, il chercha Mustang des yeux mais celui-ci n'était pas là. Son uniforme d'ordinaire posé sur la chaise sous la fenêtre n'était pas là non plus. Envy se pencha alors sur le côté et quelque chose craqua sous son poids. Il se redressa et vit une lettre un peu froissée posée sur l'oreiller à côté du sien.

Prenant la lettre, Envy la déplia et la lut en silence. Il hocha la tête puis la replia et la posa sur la table de nuit. Il se rallongea ensuite et tira les couvertures sur son épaule en cherchant une position qui ne le ferait pas trop souffrir.

Mustang ne revint que bien après le déjeuner et lorsqu'il entra chez lui, il trouva Envy assit dans le lit, les mains sur les jambes et le regard perdu dehors.

> Envy ? appela-t-il doucement.

L'Homonculus se tourna vers lui et, à sa grande surprise, lui souri.

Mustang cligna de son œil unique et Envy lui fit signe d'approcher, ce que fit le jeune militaire de son pas bancal en s'appuyant sur sa canne.

> Tu sais que c'est douloureux de vivre avec toi ? demanda alors Envy.

Mustang ouvrit la bouche de surprise, puis il baissa la tête en rougissant. Envy se pencha et lui prit la main. Il le tira vers le lit et l'y fit asseoir en disant :

> Tu pense que je dois t'en vouloir, n'est-ce pas ?

Mustang ne répondit rien et Envy reprit :

> Hé bien ce n'est pas le cas…

> Hein ?

Mustang releva brusquement la tête et sentit une vive douleur dans la nuque. Il y porta une main en grimaçant et Envy dit :

> Je ne t'en veux pas parce que tu m'as sauvé la vie, Mustang… Tu te souviens, il y a dix jours ? Tu m'as donné une miche de pain alors que je ne t'avais rien demandé. Tu aurais pu me tuer mais non, tu m'as entraîné loin des lumières du hall et tu m'as donné du pain… Et ça, je ne l'oublierais jamais, quoi que tu fasses par la suite…

Mustang le regarda, stupéfié. Il s'attendait à recevoir un flot d'injures, à se faire frapper mais non, au lieu de cela, Envy lui annonçait calmement qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, simplement parce que, dix jours plus tôt, il lui avait donné un malheureux bout de pain normalement destiné au peuple de Central City.

Envy regarda Mustang. Il approcha alors une main sur visage du jeune homme et caressa la joue pâle légèrement rebondie. Il sourit puis attira Mustang à lui et l'embrassa doucement. Celui-ci se laissa faire et quand Envy le relâcha, il dit :

> Tu devrais me frapper, m'insulter… Pourquoi ?

> Pourquoi ? demanda Envy en penchant la tête sur le côté comme un petit chient qui ne comprendrait pas la question de son maître. Pourquoi, parce que je crois bien que je suis tombé amoureux de toi, Mustang.

> A… dit Mustang, sous le coup de la surprise.

> Amoureux, acheva Envy avec un sourire un peu faible. Tu as été brutal, j'en ai mal partout, mais peut-être est-ce ta façon de faire… Dans ce cas, je tâcherais de m'y habituer pour ne pas que tu culpabilise encore comme ce matin quand tu m'as prit dans tes bras après avoir réalisé.

> Mais je… dit Mustang. Envy, j'ai envie de m'excuser, mais je sais bien que les mots ne servent à rien. Ils ne te soigneront pas, ils n'ôteront pas de ton esprit ce que je t'ai fait subir, mais je tiens quand même à te demander pardon. Je me suis laissé emporté par mes sentiments, depuis trois mois, je n'ai pas touché à une femme, j'étais sous pression à cause de mon boulot… Je te demande humblement et avec toute l'humilité dont je suis pourvu, pardon, Envy.

Envy ferma les yeux puis il s'adossa contre les gros coussins qu'il avait dans le dos. Il soupira et Mustang le regarda un instant. L'Homonculus dit ensuite :

> Tu es pardonné, Mustang, mais à l'avenir, contiens-toi, d'accord ?

Mustang regarda le garçon puis il sourit et Envy lui fit signe d'approcher. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement puis Mustang recula et Envy dit :

> J'ai envie de dormir, tu me laisse un moment ?

> Tout ce que tu veux, dit Mustang. Je descends dans mon bureau, si tu veux quoi que ce soit, tu n'as qu'à utiliser le téléphone, d'accord ? Tu décroche et ça sonne automatiquement à mon bureau.

En disant cela, Mustang s'était levé, était allé chercher le téléphone posé sur le bar, l'avait amené en traînant son fil derrière lui jusqu'à la table de nuit et avait ensuite posé sa main dessus en regardant l'Homonculus.

Celui-ci posa sa main sur celle du jeune militaire. Ils se regardèrent un instant puis Envy retira sa main et Mustang le laissa se reposer. Il quitta son appartement le cœur plus léger avec l'assurance que, quand il reviendra, quelqu'un l'attendra et l'accueillera d'un sourire…

**FIN**

* * *

_Voilà, j'espere que vous avez apprecié !_

_N'oubliez pas de laisser un chtite review en cliquant en bas à gauche sur le bouton "Go"! _

_Aller, à la prochaine !_

_Phenix qui vous adore_


End file.
